doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules
Powers and Abilities Powers Olympian/Human Hybrid Physiology:'''Hercules was inherently born a half-Olympian god from his biological father, Zeus, king of the Olympian gods and half-human from his biological mother, Alcmena.16 As an infant, he was breast feed by his step-mother, Hera, queen of the Olympian gods, who nurtured him with her divine breast milk which vastly increased his physiology to god-like levels.16 Hercules' physiology is known to be the strongest Olympian god of his race, and possesses god-like strength, invulnerability, god-level stamina, immortality, regenerative healing, near god-levels of speed and reflexes, and etc.16 '''Godlike Strength: Hercules' principal power is his god-like strength,51 and he is physically the strongest of all the existing Olympians.52 As the Olympian God of Raw Strength, Hercules' strength is unlimited, making him one of the strongest and most powerful heroes in the Marvel Universe.52 He is capable of accomplishing many god-like strength feats, such as lifting and hurling a giant sequoia,52 or a redwood tree with his bare hands,53 carrying a starship,52 lifting and tossing Godzilla,54 dragging the island of Manhattan,47 or lifting the entire Manhattan from the ground,49 and holding the same island of Manhattan together for an extended period of time,55 and knocking out a powerful Titan with two mighty blows.56Hercules' strength combined with his combat skills, has enabled him to rival against the Hulk who at the time was battling Hercules and they were evenly matched during their fight in Olympus realm,57 Sentry who was easily overpowered by Hercules due to his vast strength and speed in hand to hand combat,58 and Thorwho at the time was unable to break free from Hercules' grip as he was forced to struck a huge lightning bolt at Hercules to save his own life.35 Hercules was able to close the dimension portals with him and Thor used their godlike strength blows.59 He also sent Zeus flying through multiple large trees with few of his mighty blows.60 During Civil War, in a state of rage, Hercules was able to overpowered Doc Samson, She-Hulk and Spider-Man at the same time while throwing them aside,26 and then later able to deprive Ragnarok of his weapon and kill him with it.27 He was able to knocked the Abomination down with a single blow,61 and easily overpowered The Thing during their wrestling match.57 He also overpowered Atlasby knocking him down with several blows.62 His most impressive feat of strength was to lift and hold the heavens themselves, which happened in the mythological era including its astronomical objects such as stars, plants, and etc.63 * Superhuman Leaping: Hercules' great strength extends to his powerful leg muscles, allowing him to jump great distances and heights, although they do not match those of the Hulk.51 However, while the exact limit is unknown, he is capable of leaping a height of at least 100 feet in Earth's gravity.522 * Superhuman Shockwave Clap: Hercules possesses a tremendous shockwave clap.60 His powerful clap allows him to extinguished the inferno,64 and obliterated the destructive energy tornado.18 Superhuman Speed: Hercules is capable of running and moving at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athletes and most Olympian gods except for his half-brother, Hermes.65 He was able to at least match his speed against the likes of Thor,66 and Sentry, both of whom he has held his own against in hand to hand combat.58 Hercules was fast enough to captured Sentry who is capable of flying faster than hypersonic speeds.58 Superhuman Reflexes: Hercules' reflexes are in levels beyond the natural physical limits of a human being.64 His reaction speed allows him to easily catch a speeding missile.64 Superhuman Agility: Hercules' natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. God-level Stamina: Hercules' highly advanced musculature produces no fatigue toxins.51 He does not tire appreciably after any exertion,52 granting him almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. Iron Man described Hercules' stamina as "virtually inexhaustible" and "practically limitless."522 He was able to lift and hold the sky heavens for three hours without any sign of fatigue.67 Invulnerability: Having sipped of Hera's breast milk as an infant, Hercules gained mystical invulnerability, making him extremely resistant to physical injury.16 As a teenager, he was durable enough that a sharp double headed battle axe have been shown to shatter against him without feeling any injury.16 He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets as it will only cause him to "laughs it all off,"68 falls from great heights,18missile explosions,10 S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier's turbine blades,10 powerful energy blasts, and extreme temperatures such as Ghost Riders' strongest bolts of hellfire,69 Iceman's full blast of cryokinesis,69 and lava being poured on his entire body from a gigantic tank without sustaining any injury.64 He is also capable of surviving, unprotected, in the vacuum of space for a brief period of time.2 His resistance to injury surpasses that of any other Olympian god except for Zeus, and possibly Neptune or Pluto. He even withstood powerful blows from the extreme rage Hulk who strength at the time increased to unlimited levels,70 as well as withstanding a few powerful blows from his father, Zeus.60 Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great resilience, it is possible to injure Hercules. However, like all members of his race, he is capable of recovering from injuries with superhuman speed and efficiency.2However, he is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs unless he used magical assistance to do so. Hercules is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. He is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins but can be affected if exposed to great quantities.52 Immortality: As a true immortal,52 Hercules is immune to the effects of aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood.2 Although, he can be wound in battle, Hercules cannot die by any conventional means.52 Despite being thousands of years old, Hercules possesses the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime.52 Interestingly, this seems to have made him resistant to temporal tampering as his age is highly unknown. When Kang eradicated a recent team of Avengers by murdering their infant selves, Hercules was left alone. It is left ambiguous if this is a case of Kang not knowing the date or Kang not caring about Hercules.71 Abilities * Master Unarmed Combatant: Hercules is an excellent hand to hand combatant particularly skilled in Greek wrestling, Greek boxing,57 and even invented the art of pankration,36which is the combination of both.52 Thor once even admitted that Hercules is "slightly my better" in terms of unarmed combat.48 He once revealed to Elektra that long before he ascended to the heavens, he was still the world's greatest mortal warrior.74 Hercules once single-handedly defeated Thor in one of their strength battles,75 and easily defeated The Thing in wrestling.57 Hercules defeated The Possessor, a powerful Elder alien with a single blow.76 * Expert Archer: Hercules is an expert archer.52 However, since the suicide of his wife Deianeira in connection with Hercules' arrows having been tainted by the blood of the Lernean Hydra, he does not often use his bow anymore. This changed after he'd lost his powers for a time, as he needed every tool possible to overcome his mortal limitations. Even as a mortal, he has shown himself able to fire an arrow into the barrel of a gun.36 * Expert Marksman: Hercules is able to throw javelins and throwing discs with great aim and overall accuracy. * Weapons Proficiency: Hercules is also experienced with various forms of weaponry used in ancient Greece.36 * Allspeak: Like all Olympians of his race, Hercules can understand and communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Equipment Vast Fortune: Herc has gained vast wealth over his long lifetime. He was able to purchase entire bars with gold he has in his pocket. His diverse portfolio required two superheroes a full week to even gather, let alone settle, in the wake of his demise. He was an initial investors in Stark Industries. The original investment was $100,000, but now when the size of the investment was calculated, a second line of zeroes was required.77 * Shield of Perseus36 * Helm of Hades * Nemean Lion Skin: The skin of the Nemean Lion acts as an indestructible armor and shield's Hercules from virtually any injury, with the possible exception of blunt force attacks, grappling (arm-twists, joint-locks, etc), and strangulation, the latter being how Hercules was forced to kill the Nemean Lion, himself.52 As he revealed to Sentry, he stopped wearing it because it gives his opponents something to grab onto.58 Weapons * Sword of Peleus36 * Golden Mace: The Golden Mace is made out of Adamantine. It was forged by the Olympian Hephaestus for Hercules as a replacement for a wooden club he favored as a mortal. The Golden Mace is easily as strong and durable as Mjolnir. Amadeus Cho was able to use it as a capacitor capable of redirecting even the most unlikely of energies, thanks to the divine materials it is made from.